Hypnosis
by YandereSmut
Summary: Osana and Taro want to watch a movie but Ayano has something different in mind. Taro x Ayano x Osana smut. Nsfw.


Taro and Osana were walking to the tsundere's house. "Osana why are we going to your place again?" The girl huffed. "I got a really good movie over the weekend and I thought we could watch it." "So a date." "W-wha?! No you baka!" She exclaimed her cheeks red.

Taro sat comfortably on Osana's bed in her room. "Now wait a moment baka I need to find the remote. The DVD should be in the TV already." Taro nodded and relaxed while Osana sat next to him with the remote in her hand.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain yandere had swapped the movie Osana and Taro planned on watching with a different _special_ video.

"Osana wh-what's this?" Taro managed to stutter out, unable to take his eyes off the spiral. "I-.. I d-don't know." "I-it's nice.." Osana's hand loosened and the remote fell to the ground with a thud, the loud noice unable to wake the two kids who were slowly falling under. Ayano peeked inside Osana's window and smiled.

She snuck in and turned off the video, then waved her hand in front of the dazed teens. No response. Ayano grinned and ruffled Taro's hair. "You two belong to me." She told them, letting it sink into their brains. "belong.. to.. you.." The boy and girl droned mindlessly. "Strip." She commanded more at Taro but didn't mind when Osana also obeyed.

Now with her pets in their underwear Ayano began the reprogramming process. "Do you know who I am?" Taro shook his head. Osana on the other hand did answer "You're Ayano Aishi... You're a second year.. at our school.." She sighed dreamily. Ayano raised an eyebrow.

How do you feel about me Osana?" The girl's dull eyes lit up. "You're so.. wonderful.. and cute.." She purred. Ayano pet her and watched her obedient slave nuzzle against her hand. "Aww. This is why I chose you instead of the other nine. Does that make you proud?" She nodded excitedly though her blank mind couldn't comprehend the statement.

"Now you two are so cute~ Don't you like being called cute?" They nodded and Ayano grinned in a sadistic manner, beginning to praise them with compliments. The two squirmed, Taro's boxers looked like they would rip from his boner and Osana's panties had a large wet spot.

Ayano had Taro take off his underwear and blushed at the seven inch erection. She resisted the urge to immediately suck on it to tell Osana to get in between her legs and suck on her own wet spot.

So Ayano kneeled before her mindless senpai and kissed his erection while her rival wedged her head between her thighs and sucked on her pussy through the fabric. Ayano then took Taro's dick in her mouth and deep throated it. He moaned as Ayano's head bobbed up and down, her own moans silenced by the member choking her.

Ayano's throat was small like the petite girl and the squeeze brought the boy closer to his orgasm. Ayano was also rather close with Osana stimulating her rather well.

Eventually Ayano's throat tightened around the large cock and Taro shot semen down her throat. Ayano then withdrew, leaving her senpai's dick limply hanging while he enjoyed the mindless afterglow. Osana seemed rather joyful sucking at Ayano's drenched panties until the girl forced her away and unclipped the orange haired girl's bra.

Osana gasped as Ayano began sucking Osana's nipple, her tongue licking the hard nub. Her left hand focused on the other breast, fondling it to increase the pleasure. After a couple minutes Ayano got Taro on his knees with her and his friend and they began a three way kiss.

Ayano then told Taro to penetrate Osana anally while she penetrated her orally. Osana seemed to writhe in pleasure from the double penetration. Taro's member inserted dully into her ass, while a bit of a pain it wasn't much. However Ayano roughly poked her index finger into Osana's pretty pussy before adding another finger and another until she was fisting the orange haired girl senseless.

Between Taro's slow and rhythmic pushes and pulls and Ayano's general lack of concern for her slave, Osana came in almost half the time it took Ayano and Taro, though the boy reached a second climax while fucking Osana. Both brainwashed teens slumped against the bed, their afterglows spent in mindless bliss as Ayano pulled out some equipment she brought for her new pets.

"Taro, you're now my maid." She said, smiling as she pulled out a black and white dress which she had Taro get dressed into. She giggled watching senpai wear such a pretty dress. "You do my bidding and have sex with me every night."

"Now Osana you're my dog." Ayano grinned holding out a collar which she attached to the girl's neck and wrapped a leash around. "You bark like the puppy you are, act cute, and get fucked." Osana yipped in approval to her new life, nuzzling Taro who was smoothing his dress.

Ayano took Taro by the hand and tugged Osana's leash with the other, leading her mindless slave out the window she came from so they could begin their new life.


End file.
